Silver Blood
by primepirate
Summary: Two cousins Gin and Chi get transported to the 'One Piece' world where adventure greets them. Sanjixoc Zoroxoc
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT

"Stupid. Baka. Moron. Idiot." A girl muttered banging her head aganist the door. How had she let herself get captured by the marines?

FLASHBACK

The girl, Gwendlyn Ivory Nison or Gin for short, kicked a random bear bottle that was lying in her path. It smashed aganist something but the dark haired girl took no notice. She was angry enough to scream.

Her mom was doing the unthinkable, selling her manga. What had she done to deserve such a vile act of betrayal? Her mother, who had never set foot in Gin's room out of "Respect for her privacy", had went in ther and stolen the most precious of Gin's treasures.

With a low growl Gin continued to stomp towards the harbor to visit her Uncle Abram. Abram was her only living reletive besides Gin's mother and his daughter who just happened to be Gin's best and only non-fictional best friend.

Unforutantly Gin never made it to the harbor. A wave some how crashed over her just as teh harbor came into sight. Gin, who really didn't like getting wet if she wasn't soaking in teh pool or taking a shower, fought aganist he wave but it was no use. Every time Gin got near over four feet of water she nearly drowned. Teh water tugged at her hair and clothes as if trying to tear her apart, causing her to scream. A stream of bubbles escaped her before she passed out.

When Gin regained councious she was being carteda rounda place that she recoginzed very well. She was in 'One Piece' in the marine base where Luffy collected Zoro. Great just great. Hopefully if Luffy hadn't been through there yet he'd rescue her too.

END OF FLASHBACK

So far Gin had no such luck of being rescued. Than again she'd been there for less than a few hours. Though the shouts from outside were rising her hopes up. The door was suddenly thrown open tossing the dark haired girl to the floor.

"Not this room. The one next door!" The blonde who's name gin couldn't remember for the life of her exclaimed before passing out.

"Oh." Luffy, the black haired straw hat wearing boy, said as if comprehending something. Gin pushed herself to her feet and the boy noticed her. "Who are you?" He asked her as they walked to the room next to Gin's together.

"I'm Gwendlyn but call me Gin. Who are you?" Gin said like an expert even though she could already name him, all the crewmates he collected, and even his older brother.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The man who's going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy exclaimed. Gin resisted teh urge to roll her eyes. More like child king. She thought. "Hey! Which sword's Zoro's?" Luffy demanded of the blonde while shaking him.

"Don't bother. He's out of it. Oh and all three of them belong to Zoro." Gin told him sitting down on the window sill.

"Whoa! How do you know?" Luffy asked in excitment as Gin looked around the room. It's the girlist room I've ever seen belonging to a straight man. Gin thought. Is the blonde even straight? She wondered before turning back to Luffy.

"You're talking about the famous bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro right?" Gin questioned knowing the answer before it even left Luffy's lips.

"Yeah." Luffy answered eyes wide.

"Well one of the reasons he's famous is because of the three sword fighting style he uses." Gin explained feeling like she was talking like a kid instead of someone older than her sixteen years.

"Oh." Luffy said picking up the three swords and slinging them over his shoulder.

"How about you come with me?" Luffy asked.

Gin thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to change anything but Luffy saved her from dieing of bordom and the story did circle around him. "Ok." She agreed. But she wouldn't join his crew and change the story. She'd only travel with him until she could find a way home.

"Goodie!" Luffy said before grabbing Gin around her waist and jumpped out the window his free hand over his hat. Gin growled low in her throat. She didn't particually like eights and really didn't like the idea of free falling.

Luckily the two of them landed savely in front of Zoro and Koby. Gin grabbed the swords as Luffy pushed her behind him and bounced back the bullets the marines had fired at Koby and Zoro.

The marines than pulled out swords. Koby paniced and Zoro shouted for his swords. Gin, actin on instinct, unsheathed Wado, the white sword, and cut the ropes tying Zoro to the post and handed it and the other two to their weilder, who quickly delt with the marines while Luffy delt with thier leader.

"Wow." Koby said as they walked out of the marine base.

"Yeah and that was just them without any established team work." Gin said leading them back to the resturant where Luffy and Koby had heard about why Zoro was behing held captive.

"Hey Luffy. Who's the girl?" Zoro asked.

"She's Gin. She's going to be part of our crew." Luffy said brightly. Gin sweatdropped. When had she ever agreed to that?

"You moron." She said hitting Luffy upside the head. "I never said anything like that and you can't just decided stuff for other people." She told him. Zoro laughed.

The four of them went into the resturant and hang out until the marines showed up. Luffy upset Koby so bad he hit him.

"Luffy. That's enough. Let's go." Gin said grabbing Luffy's shoulder and pulling him off the smaller boy. She than grabbed both Luffy's hand and Zoro's hand so she could pull both boys to the boat Luff and Koby had used to get to the island. "I'm sleepy." Gin muttered as they reached the boat.

"Than go to sleep." Zoro ordered her. She nodded and leaned aganist him as they set sail with a farewell from the marines, Koby, the little girl, and her mother.

Rose Childs wondered how she'd gotten in such a mess. She'd seen her cousin and best friend headed to the harbor but she had never made it. So Rose or Chi as Gin called her went to investigate.

Chi went to the place where Gin had disappeared only to find a trail of bubbles in the water. Great. Gin was drowning.

Without much though Chi jumpped into the water. Something that felt like seaweed wrapped around her ankles and pulled her down into the water. When she finally kicked whatever it was off of her and broke the surface of the water she found she was no where near the harbor. In fact the only thing in the open ocean was a boat. A small famillar boat. A boat with a jolly rodger painted on its sail. A jolly rodger with a clown like skull.

Luckily though the orange haired future navigator of the Straw Hats had already stolen it from the three Buggy the clown pirates. Just as Chi thought of it the girl Nami turned to see her.

"Can you swim to me?" She asked Chi. Chi nodded and swam over to teh boat where Nami pulled her in. "Did pirates push you overboard" Nami asked.

Chi hated the idea of lying to Nami, someone she had disliked when she betrayed the boys and yet thought she was otherwise alright, but she couldn't very well tell her she was the by-product of a rather messy crossover. Something Gin was rather found of.

"Yeah." Chi said pulling off her shirt and wring it out over the side of the boat. Luckily Chi always wore a bikini under her clothes. A habit she'd became acostumed to when working on her father's boat.

"I hate pirates." Nami told her.

"Yeah. So do I." Chi agreed. Chi wasn't talking aobut 'One Piece' pirates but actual pirates. The ones that tried to attack her daddy's ships.

"Can I tell you a secret and ask for your help?" Nami asked. She didn't even know Chi's name but apparently their mutatual hate for pirates made them friends.

"Sure." Chi said even though she had a feelling she knew what that secret was.

"I work for a horrible pirate so I can save my village. I need to collect a hundred million berries to save my village. Will you help me?" Nami asked eyes wide and pleading.

"Sure on one condition." Chi told her.

"What?" Nami asked.

"One we learn each other's names and two we be friends for life. Even if we fall in love or I meet up with my other best friend." Chi told her not sure why she was demanding what she was. Her condition was orignally going for Nami to help her find a way home but instead that word vomit had poured from her lips.

"That's two. But ok. I can do that." Nami told her holding out her hand. "I'm Nami. What's your name?"

"Rose but I go by Chi." Chi told her. The girls shook hands as the boat bumped againist land.


	2. Chapter 2

Gin woke up with a groan. She looked around to find that Luffy was nowhere to be found and three weirdos were rowing the boat. Gin sighed and returned her head to Zoro's chest.

"Hey. I'm not a pillow." He told her.

"Really? You're not as soft as Luffy but you'll still make a pretty decent one." Gin replied not bothering to move her head. Zoro sighed and gave up. Gin smiled.

After a few minutes of surprising silence Zoro talked again. "Why didn't you freak out when you saw Luffy wasn't here?" He asked her. Crap she could have seriously just blown her cover. Be cool Gin. She ordered herself.

Gin shrugged. "I just figured if Luffy wasn't here there was a reason. Was I wrong?" She looked up at Zoro to see how well her cover up had flown but he was impossible to read.

"He got carried off by a bird while trying to catch us lunch." Zoro told her. She sighed.

"Sounds like something that idiot would do." She muttered readjusting her head so Zoro's shoulder was now her pillow.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked. Probably just to keep conversation flowing.

"Dude! he grabbed me aganist my will and jumpped out a window." She exclaimed. Of course that was just one of the crimes she considered he'd done againist her.

"True jumping out a window can make him an idiot." Zoro muttered. With a glare that could freeze the fires of hell Gin put one hand on Zoro's shoulder to push herself up and used the other to smack him in the back of the head.

"Baka." She angrily told him before falling back againist his shoulder Zoro rolled his eyes.

Luffy didn't get it. If the girls, Nami and Chi, hated pirates why did they play like they were joining Buggy's crew? Chi stuck close to Nami and Nami did most of the acting. Though oddly enough Chi hadn't given Buggy her name. She had told him to call her Rose. It was another thing Luffy didn't get It didn't matter though Nami was a navigator and Luffy was determined to get her and Chi to join his crew. And when they did Gin would have other girls to hang out with.

Luffy wondered if Gin or Chi had any musical- Ooh. Meat. Unfortantly even with stretching the meat was out of his reach.

Buggy the clown soon called his partying pirates to order and showed off the "flashy" destructiveness of his infamous Buggy Balls.

Than he suggested that Nami and Chi use a Buggy Ball to blow Luffy away. They wouldn't. Would they? Nami was handed the matches while Chi crossed her arms as if waiting for what she knew would come.

Nami hesitated so one of Buggy's little minions stole them from her telling her not to be such a tease. Nami pulled out a bo staff and started knocking pirates down but it was too late the fuse was lite.

Chi wrapped her hands around the fuse to smother it. It worked and Gin and Zoro showed up.

"How do you manage to get yourself in these kinds of situations Luffy?" Zoro asked Luffy while Gin looked around.

"Oh darn. Looks like the party started without us." She pouted. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"You know if you keep doing that our eyes are going to get stuck that way." Gin told him.

"Well I'd stop doining it if you'd stop doing stupid stuff." Zoro replied.

"Luffy does stupid stuff to." Gin pouted. Buggy cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone.

Than Buggy and Zoro fought. It was over quick with Zoro as the victor. Or so Luffy thought until a hand, Buggy's hand, came flying at Zoro from behind trying to stab him. It got Gin instead when she jumpped in the way.

Buggy laughed like a maniac and went on to explain how he'd eaten a chop-chop fruit and how there was no way Zoro could defeat him. Luckily Luffy got an idea.

"Zoro!" He called knowing that Zoro would be able to read his plan in his eyes and follow it. Zoro nodded and just like he wanted him to flipped the cannon with the Buggy Ball in it so it faced Buggy and his goons. Nami lit the fuse while Chi helped a bleeding Gin to her feet.

"Moron! Why'd you do that?" Zoro demanded of his idiot of a crew mate. Once they were savely in town and away from Buggy the clown and his band of baffoons.

"I know. I know. I'm a baka and don't ask me why I did it 'cause I don't know that." Gin told him putting a hand over the still bleeding wound. It made Zoro worry. How could such a small girl still be gushing blood and remaining councious? Apparently done with him Gin turned to the blonde girl that Luffy had called Chi.

"Do you remember how to jimmy locks?" She asked her. She shook her head.

"And I doubt you can do it in your condition." She said while Gin scowled before turning to Luffy.

"Sorry Luffy. You'll have to stay in there just a little bit longer." Gin told him as she started to sway. Luckily the mayor of the town showed up just as she lost councious and Zoro caught her.

"Oh no! What happened to her?" He shouted.

"You just now noticed?" Nami demaded with white eyes and shark teeth. Apparently the mayor had been there for a while talking with Nami, Chi, and Luffy.

"She was stabbed." Zoro said simply scooping up the uncouncious moron.

"Let's go get her bandaged up." The mayor said as he led Zoro away from the others. When they stopped inside an office like building the mayor told him to pull up Gin's shirt so he could wrap around the stab wound. Zoro blushed and did as ordered though he didn't have a clue why he was blushing. This was Gin. The girl who thought he and Luffy were pillows. The girl with an appetite as big as Luffy's.

The mayor finished bandaging her up and Zoro dropped the hem of her shirt. "She'll need to sleep for a bit to replinish the blood that she lost." The mayor told Zoro who nodded. Zoro decided he might as well take a nap too.

Nami and Chi went to find Buggy's treasure while Luffy and Zoro fought. Gin was still out cold which concerned Nami and Chi both, even if Nami didn't know the dark haired pixie like girl.

When the building they were in had collasped Zoro had come out. Gin hadn't. Nami could tell her new best friend was really worried.

"So what's your connection to Gin?" Nami finally asked Chi.

"She's my cousin and before you she was my only friend." Chi answered as they found the treasure. One of Buggy's crewmen appeared and he had the key to one of the chests as well. Teh chest that Nami was willing to be contained the chart to the Grand Line.

Chi and Nami quickly delt with the guy and while Chi was bagging the treasure into two small sacks, one for her and one for Nami, Nami collected the chart and stuck it up her shirt.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before this guy wakes up." Chi said towing the uncouncious Buggy pirate in the side. Nami nodded and off they went.

Unfortantly they didn't escape Buggy's keen eyes for what was his. His upper part of his body came flying at them screaming something about hs treasure. Luckily Luffy kciked him in the nuts parylizing his body. Nami decided that she and Chi should get out of range until the fighting stopped. Of course they now owed Luffy one.

So one of the times when Buggy serperated himself completly Chi and Nami collected his arms, legs, and torso so he was only a head, hands, and feet. Than Luffy sent the chibi like Buggy flying with a Gum Gum Bazooka.

"Go Luffy." Chi cheered before Nami struck the deal to travel with Luffy's group. Of course Chi was going to come wiht her.

The townspeople started to run them out of town. Stupid Luffy, he made her leave her treasure. Treasure that could have helped her safe her village. "Where's Gin?" Luffy suddenly shouted. Freaking out.

"Chi!" Gin shouted throwing herself at her cousin completly ignoring everybody else.

"When'd you get here?" Chi asked stroking her friend's hair.

"Well let's see," Gin said her face taking on a thinking face. "a buidling nearly crushed me, than once of the guys who I thought was my friend forgot about me, and than I wokre up to see the rest of you brats about to exeed my time line so I bolted my way over here. I got here a full two minutes before you guys." Gin explained with a glair in Zoro's direction.

"Are you ok?" Nami asked as Gin tried to make herself comfortable in Nami and Chi's boat.

"Other than my owund trying to bleed out fine." Gin answered placing her head on Chi's lap. she frowned.

"What?" Nami demanded pulling up Gin's shirt. Sure if enough her bandage was soaked red. "You need to change that." Nami told her while Gin mearly pulled her shirt back down.

"No I don't. I'll be fine." Gin answered shifting around trying to get comfortable. Zoro sighed and told Luffy something. Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed Gin to safely pull her from one boat to the other.

"'Ey! What are you doing?" Gin demanded twisting around so much that Nami feared she would bleed right through the bandage.

"Will you settle down?" Zoro asked as Luffy dropped Gin on his lap.

"No. I'm mad at you." Gin retorted moving to sit next to Luffy. Zoro frowned.

"Why are you mad at me?" Zoro demaded.

"You forgot about me." Gin snapped. Chi flinched.

"Not the smartest move on your part." Chi told him.

"Why not?" Nami asked.

"Say a word Chi and I'll kill you." Gin threatened looking over at the girls' boat. Nami could see the contemplating look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Nami asked.

"A lot of things. One of them being how to swap boats without harmig myself further." Gin said. Zoro sighed.

"Woudl it help if I said sorry?" He asked the stubborn girl.

"Not much." She told him. He sithed again adn pulled her back to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm still mad at you." She told him. He sighed for a third time as they set sail for the next island.


End file.
